Demolished Fate
by Vera Immemoris
Summary: Many years ago the forces of Darkness tried to make the world their own, but they failed thanks to one. Now the darkness is back in another form in modern times, can the Reiki Tantei and others save the world yet again, or will they fail? Many Ocs are in
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own Reilee, or Rebecca. But I do own Jiro, And all the others. I don't own the Yuyu Hakusho characters either even though they would make a nice gift. Please R&R I worked hard on this stories, and please no flames. If you want to express your personal opinion about my story im me on aim at Hiddenbymasks. Nor do I own the Rasmus song "Time to Burn" Kiyone I hope you like this one.

A lone girl walked around a temple just found by her mother in an archeological dig. As she walked her hand grazed the side of the temple feeling its inscribed messages from centuries before. From which she can decipher the messages just kept rambling about some ancient evil and some sort of beast like warrior other then that it made no sense at all. Beneath the scorching desert heat she desperately wished she had chosen something other then black to wear. Headphones were placed carelessly in her ears, and were currently blasting her favorite band, The Rasmus.

She was wearing a long black sleeved shirt with a white tiger it seemed as if it were about to leap out at you, fangs drawn. A pair of black pants fanning out around her legs two sizes to big. Brought about her great discomfort, definitely not something you would not wear in the barren desert. A pair of thick black army boots around her legs spanning up to her knees. Two spiked bracelets adorned her wrist, a black choker around her neck. Her long deep rich brown hair reaching her elbows. Her tan skin seeming to camouflage her in the sand around her. Her bright blue eyes looked as if they could pierce directly into your soul. They were bright, brighter than any other girls her age. Amara was not like most girls her age. "Mother I'm going inside the temple now." Amara shouted into a hole dug a few feet away from the temple. Her mother, Acacia, yelled back 

" okay but make sure you don't touch anything suspicious and read all inscriptions, we really don't need a repeat of last time."

Amara rolled her and stated sarcastically, "yes mummy dearest."

Acacia shouted back, " two words: CAVE IN!"

"Mom that wasn't my fault honestly I didn't know that when pulling the lever it released a land slide."

"none the less you did and it happened you also destroyed that priceless slate."

"Once again not my fault!" she shouted back. Picking up her feet she stomped away angrily into the dark tomb. Looking around she noticed all the torches were lit but no one had been in as far as she was now. While she wandered aimlessly she thought of her life that she had when she was little. Her mother had always been traveling around even when she was still with her father, but they were a family. Amara had many happy memories of her father but now they were all ruined. Her father had been cheating on her mother with some woman that he had led Amara to believe was just a "friend." But when she had walked into her father's room one morning and seen the woman asleep in the bed she knew differently. Everything her father had told her was a lie. Even the things about Natasha being her cousin. Natasha was the woman's daughter, her father's other daughter.

In reality Amara's father had never wanted her. He had wanted her mother to put her up for adoption instead of taking care of her but now he felt obligated after already explaining to her he was her father.

Tell me why do I feel this way   
All my life I've been standing on the borderline   
Too many bridges burned   
Too many lies I've heard   
I had a life but I can't go back   
I can't do that, it will never be the same again   
And I know I don't   
Have any time to burn

The words to the song struck something within Amara, making her stop and look around. Walking around a corner she thought to be familiar she found herself in a prayer room of some sort. The room was covered with fire lilies all upon the walls all the other statues except for one statue. The statue was of a phoenix. It appeared to be made out of orange and red marbleized granite with hints of blue sparks. The beast's left wing was folded to it's body while the other pointed ominously to the right. Its bird head faced the same direction filling Amara with an odd feeling, of curiosity. She as always followed her deepest instincts and walked carefully towards the room beyond where the phoenix pointed.

The room was small but the least bit dusty. Around the room were various plants that grew in their own devout way. Fire lilies and Fire Ivy twined the ancient walls, an interesting décor. Amara glanced around the little room-discarded unseen for centuries. Out of the corner of her keen eye Amara caught a glimpse of something, emerald twinkling from above her. A massive fountain near the back of the little room suddenly spouted hot lava as she approached. At the bottom of the fountains base rested a small plaque inscribed with hieroglyphs. Kneeling down Amara ran her hand over the plaque while translating it.

"Here is the tomb of the great leader of the light. This tomb was built after the horrendous battle against the never ending enemies, light and dark. Light, otherwise known as Valid us, fought against the darkness with everything she had. But alas it was not enough for in the end, the darkness pierced her soul. Making it shatter into three pieces like a jewel. He then entered the pieces of the jewel into the Spirit World. Validus' body was left lifeless on the ground, so her people, the children of flames, made this tomb to honor her and her apprentice. This tomb also contains the remains of Validus and her apprentice, Morgonai. Morgonai was taught the ways of Validus through an unknown master. Morgonai became the phoenix and the statue above and in the other prayer room are tokens of our loyalty to her. Let it be known that Validus nor Morgonai will ever be forgotten."

Standing up Amara brushed her pants off and sighed. "Well it looks like they were forgotten after all. Shame." Then remembering the plaque's mention of another statue above Amara lifted her head and gasped in amazement at what she saw before her.

Upon a brimstone pedestal sat a hunched figure, arms draped around it's legs, Gargoyle-like wings spread their breadth behind it. As Amara drew closer enticed by the silent figure as it glared down at her, something amber-red with swirls of blue captivated her. As she gazed at the figure she noticed a stony smirk, long crimson-red fangs hung from the statue's mouth. Amara knew she wanted that amulet and she wanted it badly, so she decided to go after. As she looked at the mast of pillars, it looked as if it had rebuilt itself just for her to climb its extent. As she climbed, she drew nearer to the gargoyle like figure on the pedestal, she caught a glimpse of the crimson fangs. Reaching out to touch them, she recoiled her hand swiftly like she had been burned. A bit of the red liquid smeared her hands. She brought her hand forward to see if it had a scent. It smelled metallic and warm. Her eyes winded in realization to the fact that it was blood, fresh blood. "This temple has been underground for thousands of years and there's fresh blood here."

As said her thoughts she glanced around as if someone was watching here. She looked again to the statue, it smirked ominously as she gazed at the amulet around its neck. Gradually her hand began to draw near toward the fiery symbol around the beast's neck. As she pulled the necklace off the demon's neck, she began to lose her grip, as if someone pushed her she plummeted toward the cold stony earth.

While she was falling, she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. But it never came. Slowly Amara opened her eyes and looked around she had landed on a bunch of plants. A little dazed and confused at what happened, she stood up. Amara glanced at the plants while thinking 'I could of sworn that the plants were on the other side of the fountain near the door.' Just then a shout called her back to the normal world. "Amara!!" It was her mother walking in the halls screaming for her. "Mom" she yelled while she raced out of the room amulet in hand. What she didn't know was the lost door closed behind her.

"Amara where were you?! You had me worried!!! I've been looking for you for an hour and a half! I thought you had caused another landslide and had been buried alive."

"Mom you worry to much." Amara said while being hugged very tightly by her mother who still seemed convinced that Amara was just a petty trick of the eye and not really standing in front of her. "Um Mom I can't exactly breath right now. Do you think you can let go for at least a second so I can at least get a gasp of air before I suffocate?  
  
"Of course, darling." Amara's mother finally thought to let her go. Grasping her hand in a motherly fashion she began to drag Amara through the maze of hallways and finally out of the doorway to the temple and into the air of the hot desert sands. Turning around to face her daughter, she set a glare on her face and began to question her as though she were some convict getting sentenced to the electric chair. "How come you didn't answer when I called for you? I had all the other archeologists searching the halls. I called for you seven times!"

"I'm sorry, mom. I was just in the cha-....I was just to far in the tomb for me to hear your calls. I'm sorry. I never meant to worry you." Amara apologized, deciding to keep the chamber to herself. Otherwise her mother would never let her back in there "in case she broke something," and she would take her amulet away and give it to some stuffy museum that would cost people money to come and look at it. Then it would sit there for many years collecting dust and finally the museum would lock it away in some vault, and Amara couldn't let that happen. This was Morgonai's necklace. She was sure of it, and tomorrow she was going back to explore those rooms more thoroughly.

"Your grounded!" her mother shouted at her breaking through her thoughts and dragging her back to reality only to have her feel like she had been slammed into a cemented ground. "What do you mean grounded? From what exactly? It's not like were anywhere near civilization other then the mummies. You can't ground me from going anywhere because there is not where to go!" Amara practically screamed at her mother.

"Your grounded from the internet!"

"What? You can't how else am I supposed to talk with my teacher?"

"You will use the internet only when it comes to schoolwork other then that all connections between you and your friends will be cut off, for one week."

"WHAT THAT IS NOT FAIR!!!"

"One more word and you will be grounded even more, now go to your tent!"

Yes I didn't get to far but oh well. It's four pages be happy. Well as you can see not to much happened but you did get some information. La

seeya later Iris


	2. Serpent in the Shadows

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to get this next chapter out its just that my disk that I had it saved on magically disappeared. eyes turn blood red IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THAT CHAPTER!!!! eyes change back and she shrugs Oh well!!! sips tea made with lots and lots of sugar You know what incredibly sucks?? I rewrote my disclaimer and I lost that too --;;; Please forgive me!!!!

Disclaimer: Iris: pops out of nowhere and pushes out a little boy in a dress Say It!!!!!!!!

Little Boy: No I refuse to lower myself to your pathetic standards.

Iris: Say it or I will reveal everything!!!

Little Boy: eyes go wide and pales slightly Fine, fine....Iris does not own the bloody characters from Yu Yu Hakusho...but she does own Moori, queen of evil persuasion. turns around Happy?!!!

Iris: smiles like a content cat yes I do....but it would make me happier if you would tell them why you're wearing a dress.

Little Boy: HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iris: OOOOOOO!!!!!! I'M TELLING YOUR MOTHER YOU SAID A BAD WORD!!!!! prances off

Little Boy: pales more and runs after Iris begging for his life

Indeed, Amara stormed away from her tent at her mother's command and all the way she was cursing the gods in every language she knew. She had just been grounded again for the fifth time that week. How was that possible? According to Amara's calculations, she should have been grounded for two months just this week alone, and the week before that should have added up to three months. Thank god her mother was too involved in her work and her daughter's safety to notice, because otherwise, Amara may have never seen civilization again.

Entering her sand-tinted tent she sat on her cot and began to unlace her boots. Each day it took Amara 10 minutes to just tie and un-tie her damn boots, but she couldn't help but love them. They were her salvation; they protected her feet against the hot scorching desert sands. Finally finishing and pulling them; off she threw them carelessly onto the ground and proceeded to lay herself down on the cot. Rolling over to face, the brown walled tent she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Around 1:00 that night, Amara was awakened by a noise coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed her mother had entered the tent was beginning to get ready for bed. Snorting lightly as she watched her mother try to take her shoes off by hopping on one foot, balancing on the pole near her cot, and using one hand to try and pull the shoe off. Unluckily for her, however, that was not going to work. No instead she ended up making herself fall down in the sand floor of the tent, but instead of getting back up and climbing into the bed her mother decided that was to comfortable and fell asleep on the floor.

Chuckling silently to herself Amara rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes willing sleep to take her. But it would not, she tried many positions, (of sleep, you perves) but unfortunately, the darkness of sleep would not consume her. Groaning quietly, she climbed out of the bed, careful of her mother, and walked out of the tent, and into the heat of the night. Looking around, she knew that all of the rest of the company was already asleep. She was the only one awake, and suddenly she felt so free. No one was around to yell at her, and she could do whatever she pleased. Grinning to herself, she took off into a sprint to the tomb, but not before grabbing an electric lantern from a bag resting just on the inside of her and her mother's tent.

Coming to the entrance of the tomb Amara quickly turned the switch of the electric lamp on and then entered. The only sounds that reached her ears were the soft noise her bare feet were making as they padded across the ancient stone. Following her memory of earlier today, she began to make random turns and cuts down hallways and around corners. She continued until she finally came to the opening that led to the room which the amulet had come from. Entering the room, she eyed the statue of the phoenix carefully she walked back towards the other room, where the statue had worn the amulet.

Walking gently over to the fountain, Amara sat down at the edge of it and then ran her hands over the marble. It was indeed a great accomplishment for the people of that time to have a fountain like this running through this abandoned and ancient temple, Amara thought with astonishment. Suddenly, her finger brushed lightly by something, causing her to jump slightly. It was another scripture. However, this was one that she could not translate; they were in ancient carvings that her mother probably couldn't even translate. Amara had never quite seen anything like them. She only recognized one word out of what looked to be at least twenty of them, and that word was written in Latin.

"Ignis." Amara lightly whispered, remembering her lessons from earlier on in her life let her know that it meant fire. Unexpectedly, she heard a lurch come from somewhere deep in the room and something else moved along with it. She quickly jumped to her feet and moved a little bit back from the fountain, realizing that the sound was coming from it. All of a sudden, hot lava began to spew from an opening in the tower that the gargoyle like statue rested on. However, this lava was not like any she had ever seen in her life… and she had been caught near an erupting volcano before; thanks to her grandfather. Instead, this lava seemed to take on a lighter tint, as if it weren't really burning.

Amara treaded back to the fountain, and curiosity took over. Going against logic, she pushed her hand toward the lava. She knew that if it were like the lava she was used to, her arm would automatically be caught aflame and melt, but she still pushed her arm into the lava. Surprisingly, she wasn't burned. Instead, it flowed around her like water. Laughing a little at her astonishment she pushed her hand in more and picked some of the "lava" up. Suddenly feeling a bit more courageous, Amara rolled her pant legs up, and then stepped into the lava. She began to pick it up more of the lava again in her hands, only to watch it fall back out and land back in the fountain.

After a few more minutes of exploring with the lava, Amara was interrupted by a deep chuckle. Quickly turning around, she found herself staring at a young man who appeared her age. His bright and powerful eyes were staring at her with amusement in them, despite the fact that his black hair was hanging in them. A small smirk played on his lips. The young man was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and his head leaning a little to the side. Taking a step forward he walked towards her, holding out his hand he silently dared her to take it.

Amara, not being one to be showed up by any unknown male, took his hand with a look of determination on her face. The young man grasped her hand in his and gently pulled it; leading her out of the fountain. Once she was out, he let out a dazzling smile and then winked at her. Little did he know that the smile would never work on Amara. Pulling her hand out of his, she leaned down and unrolled her pants and stood back up and gaze him an expectant look and asked.

"Who are you exactly, and what are you doing here?"

"I am known as Jiro, and I'm here for you."

"What do you mean you're here for me?"

"How could I resist a pretty girl like you? So, how about you and me get to… know each other better? Hmm?"

"Perverted little boy. No, seriously what are you doing here, and where in Hell did you come from?"

"I meant it; I'm here for you, and I came from this tomb. Come with me and I'll show you." Jiro replied while holding out his hand to Amara. "I'm not going to bite you. Unless, of course… you want me to. Then, of course, I would be happy to oblige."

"No, that's quite alright. Great...now you've made me not want to take your hand. I mean, maybe I shouldn't, how can I even trust you? I've known you for two seconds...Jingo."

"That's Jiro, and you've known me not for only two seconds, but a lot longer then that. Please come with me and I'll explain everything, my little hell beast."

"Hell beast?!! Who are you to call me a Hell beast? You don't know me, and I've never met you before in my life, so how I am supposed to know you won't kidnap and hold me ransom?! You seem like a sadistic bastard!!"

"Hey, I wouldn't go that far. Besides there is nothing that can satisfy me, not even money. But I need you to come with me."

"Why? So I can be your damn whore?! I don't think so! I am joining no harem!!!"

"Wait a minute!! Who in Hell said anything about a damn harem?!"

"You didn't have to say anything!"

"What the hell is your problem? PMS?!?!?!"

"Why does every male assume that when a female is mad that it is a direct result of PMS?!? It really is none of your business if I do or not but NO!!!! I don't! The reason I am so pissed off is that you just fucking walk right in here and hold out your hand, and then expect me to go with you! Then you call me a Hell-beast! You say something about biting me, and then you keep insulting me!! You stupid squirrel lover!!!"

"Squirrels?!! What the Hell is a squirrel?!"

"You don't know what a squirrel is?!"

"Would I ask if I knew?!"

"It's an evil little rodent with a bushy tail!"

"NO!! What does this stupid conversation have anything to do with squirrels??"

"I don't know but, it does! You seriously remind me of those tree hugging, squirrel loving people!!"

"I am not!!!"

"I said you remind me, you Dipshit."

"Dipshit? You know what? I think you have it backwards. You're the one insulting me, and I'm just standing here taking it. And seriously, I really DO think that you have PMS, and you remind me of a Hell-beast, my little sweetling."

"Your little sweetling?!! Do you know your manhood?"

"Yes! Does that mean you want to know it better??"

"No, but if you don't shut up about this, people will ask if you REMEMBER your manhood!"

"Eeep!!!" Jiro managed to squeak out before slowly backing away from the enraged teenager. Jiro could see the anger in her eyes; they were flashing a bright blue. The skin on Amara's forehead was strained tight over her skull, with veins throbbing everywhere, she looked like she were going to kill him at any moment, especially if he opened his mouth.

"You know what?! Arguing with you is REALLY pointless, you dish insults out like a snotty little arrogant child! I'm leaving!!" Amara yelled, and tried to get past him to leave. However, at the last minute, Jiro reached his arm out and made her stop point blank before she exited the room. "Kindly move you arm before I rip it off." Amara clenched her teeth in aggravation and tried to push Jiro's arm down, but it would not budge.

"No. I told you before; YOU are coming with ME. I need you to come with me more than you understand. You started something, and now you're going to finish it, Moori."

"Moori? My name is not Moori."

"It was, and will be once again. Make no mistake about that, but you will be Moori again, trust me." Jiro said; his face etched out as if it were the epitome of seriousness. His eyes had lost their spark that was shining in them when they were arguing. Now it was hidden far beneath the deep, amber depths. "One way or another… even if I have to bite you." He smirked, and then let a fang hang out of his mouth as he stepped a bit closer to her… revealing the fang to be similar to that of a snake.

"You wouldn't..."Amara whispered as she closed her eyes and took a couple step backs well out of his reach.

"Moori... if you make me, I will." Jiro said putting his arm down, believing that she was submitting to his will and actually was going to go with him. "Now, let's go. You've stalled me long enough."

"Never." Amara choked out and ran out of the room and took a left down at the end of the hall.

A couple of minutes later, after a few exhausting turns and decisions, Amara found herself panting on the floor of the temple. Her back was against the stone walls of a dead end, and her legs were pulled up to her chest. Amara's arms were limply hanging around her knees, and her eyes were closed. Letting out a long and exasperated sigh, Amara let her eyes open as she stared out into the darkness in front of her, making sure that Jiro was not watching her from the shadows.

Suddenly Amara found herself breathing a rank smelling air. Taking another whiff of the air she found herself coughing lightly. Using her sleeve to cover her mouth she tried to hold off the smell.

"You're smelling my knockout gas, you know," a voice from within one of the close hallways broke through the darkness. "I don't appreciate the games, Moori. We have to get started, otherwise things will not fall into place. You're making me angry. I had to access my powers in this form, and that has made me a bit tired… and you know how I hate to be tired. It makes me dreadfully cranky, and I can't be charming, debonair, dashingly handsome, and cranky all at the same time. No, cranky does not fit into any of those three categories. Now, you either can come out, or I'll be forced to let out another dose of knockout gas, and that stuff even makes me, of all people, feel a little bit dizzy. Please, Moori, come out, I don't want to wait any longer to get started."

As Moori huddled lower; closer to the wall; she could see out into the darkness, a purple fog was coming closer and closer to her. A small whimper escaped her covered mouth as she realized what was coming for her. Backing up into the nearest corner she looked around, wondering if perhaps she could run passed it, but she knew it was too late, he would find her eventually. Leaning more against the wall, she felt her other hand brush across something on the floor. Looking down she immediately spotted a small lever.

'A trap,' she thought. She quickly grasped the lever and pulled it. As she did so, she silently hoped it didn't lead to a secret roomed filled with spikes. A moment later, a door opened behind her, and she felt herself drop onto something soft. Opening her eyes she found herself staring up at the starry and clear sky.

Sitting up, she looked around she found herself outside the back of the temple. Realizing she had escaped Jiro and his freaky purple gas, she climbed to her feet and brushed the sand off of her. Taking off in a swift sprint, Amara found herself outside of her mother's tent within two minutes. Pulling back the flaps, she silently entered and found herself staring at her mother's form. She wasn't on the floor where she left her. Instead, she was in the bed, and underneath the covers too. Looking around the small tent Amara found all of her items gone, even her bed. Ignoring these facts; Amara proceeded to shake her mother back to reality.

"Mom, wake up. Hurry and wake up! Some weird guy with this power is chasing after me! He wants me to go with him, please don't let him take me away! MOM!!!" Amara shook her mother quite a few more times before her mother even began to leave some of the haze the sleep had produced.

"Who are you?" Her mother asked.

"What are you talking about? Now is not the time to play games, damn it! It's me, Amara! Your daughter, rememeber?!?"

"I don't have a daughter. Where did you come from, child?"

"Mom? Stop joking around! It's me, Amara! How can you not remember me?"

"Amara? I would never name my child Amara if I had one. I'm sorry, little girl, but I don't know who you are."

"But..." with that last word, Amara took off running from the tent and down a nearby sand dune. At the bottom; she was met by none other than Jiro. She rushed up to him, and then threw a punch straight in his stomach. All her pent up frustration from earlier and her anger about her mother went into that punch, knocking him to the ground. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she dragged him up into the air little bit, and set him on his knees. "What the Hell did you do to my mother?!?!"

"It's quite simple, really. With an easy spell, I erased the memory of you from everyone. To them, you have never existed. To her, you were never her daughter. So now let us go."

"I told you before, asshole, I'm not going with you! There's nothing else that can make me-...!!" Amara started, but never quite had the chance to finish her proclamation. Jiro had leaned forward and sank his fangs into her shoulder; near the base of her neck. Doing so, he released a potent elixir into her blood stream, making her exhausted and putting her into a comatose sleep. Heaving her into his arms, he started in a trot off to his jeep, and placed her inside. He looked her over with a smirk on his face as started the engine, and took off into the desert night.

A/N: Alright now it's time for another one of my infamous author's notes. Thank you Daitou for revising this for me!!!!! My other stupid betas were nowhere to be found. Alright this chapter took me forever to write. it's a bit rushed at the end, but I was getting frustrated with this and I wanted to get it out so I did. Well please Read and Review I would really appreciate it. Thank you again to all of my muses and Valentine for giving me the trap idea. You got her out of the mess!! YaY!!!!! Anyway......to continue further--

Daitou: That reminds me of the time when I went to that place in wherever! That was so funny I nearly wet myself! eats a handful of chex mix Then, the grim reaper popped out, and he wasn't holding a scythe! He was holding a remote control!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Daitou: And then, the chipminks just came in, and when nobody was looking, they put on bikinis, and...!

Moori: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!

Daitou: But I haven't gotten to the dancing hippos yet! They were a scream! They put on these hot pink thongs, jumped out into the middle of the road, and then--...!!

Moori: SHUT UP ALREADY!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS!!!!!

Iris: Alright that's enough you two!! I was in the middle of an author's note before you two rudely interrupted me....and I would like to get back to it...now where was I? Oh yes....

Moori: Look your author's note was boring. We're living the damn thing up here.

Daitou: And then, when the pigeons fell out of the sky, and the pigs took wing, we knew that the apocalypse had arrived! So, we braced for the worst, jumped into a sea of puddin', and then hunkered down with a host of soda bottles! Then, we--...!!"

Moori: I CAN'T HEAR YOU....plugs ears and squints eyes LALALALALALALALALALALA....I'M NOT LISTENING!!!!!!!! runs away screaming

Daitou: follows after her still rambling

Iris: Those two!! You know what I'm not in the mood to continue this author's note anymore so until next time. May Selene keep you save my dear readers...

Moori: OH GAIA I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE THING!!!!!!!!!!! DAITOU!!!!!!

choking sounds are heard in background, as well as sobs about spilled chex mix


	3. Waking up, Dreams, and The Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plotbunnies created by Yashihiro Togashi but Moori and Jiro and any other original characters are mine except for those inserted by my friends. Enjoy....

* * *

_Let the fun and games begin_

_She is faded broken in_

_Skin is cold and white_

_Such a lovely lonely night_

_Heaven is on the way_

_You could feel the hate_

_But I guess you never will_

_I'm on the roll again_

_And I want an end_

_Cause I feel you creeping' in_

_What I found in this town_

_I'm heading for a breakdown_

_What's that sound_

_Your so loud_

_I'm heading for a breakdown_

_Drank up all my alcohol_

_This is not a free for all_

_I'll be there for you_

_Until my heart is black and blue_

_Heaven is on the way_

_You can feel the hate_

_But I guess you never will_

_I'm on a roll again_

_And I want an end_

_Cause I feel you creeping' in_

_--Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin_

__

* * *

Darkness, was all she could see except for a small faint light the size of a lightning bug. Cold, was all she could feel besides the pull of something wanting her to come towards the light. Meanwhile silence was all she could hear. The light seemed to be getting closer every time she blinked her eyes. Soon she found herself facing a closed door. It wasn't just any door no it seemed like just like any other old door but on the front of it instead of the regular wood it has words painted on it in another language with green paint. Ancient pictures of places and time in history decorated the outer rim of the door. Reaching out her hand to touch the door knob she felt a chill run down her spine and it seemed to make an imprint in her mind as if she would never forget that feeling, ever. Turning the doorknob she entered what appeared to be a room intent on learning.

There was a book resting on a stand, the pages were open, leaning down she seemed to get a better look at the writing but like the door she couldn't understand any of it. In front of the stand about two feet away to the left there sat a cauldron. A giant bay window sat opposite the cauldron and was covered by a set of wine curtains. A table rested next to the window filled with many glass jars and candles. And a door rested beside that, all in all it was a small room. A young girl entered the room swinging the door open with quite a force, in her hand she carried a small box. Walking over to the table she set it down and went back over and closed the door, shuffling back over to the table she opened the box and pulled out a small golden amulet. Picking it up she held it in the sunlight from the window. Her silver ringlets cascaded down her back in a stream of light. She was clad in a light blue shirt and a blue skirt, with a blue robe outlined in gold over it. The robe slit up on both sides to her hip. A pair of boots covered her feet protecting it from the hardwood floor.

Putting the amulet over her head and letting it rest on her chest she walked over to the book resting on the stand just waiting to be used. Waving her hand over the book the words lit up and shot out from the book like a projector. The young girls gray eyes scanned the book with such a force, a smile made its way onto her face as she reached over blindly for a jar, never taking her eyes off of the book. Obviously finding the one she wanted she opened it up and went over to the cauldron and dropped a bit into it. Reaching for another jar she opened that too and poured whatever its contents were into the cauldron as well. A giant cloud of orange seem took to the air and dissolved into thin air, then an orange liquid began boiling inside the cauldron.

She watched on in fascination as the girl stared into the cauldron as though it revealed something only she could see. However, it appeared that it didn't show her anything for the girl let out a sigh and closed the book in front of her as though she were disappointed in a sad small way even though it did her no harm that she didn't see anything. The girl pushed herself away from the book and stepped up to the window, looking out she heard her whisper to herself, "Am I condemned?"

Turning her head to look over her shoulder it appeared as though she looked right at her and whispered, "If I am condemned, then why?" She tried to open her mouth to tell her that she didn't think she was condemned but nothing came out and looking down at her hands she realized that she was beginning to fade. Closing her eyes she let the process take over and found herself looking at darkness once again.

* * *

Moori surfaced into conscience after the weird dream but had yet to open her eyes. She could feel herself bumping around and finally opened her eyes to find herself staring at a pale peach ceiling and there was light around her not something one would expect after being kidnapped in the middle of the desert. Pushing herself up she found herself lying on a green carpeted floor in a small room. Looking to her right she spotted a cushioned seat with a pillow and a blanket all pushed over to the side where she assumed she was laying since she found herself on the floor. 

Deciding that she needed to freshen up and to relieve herself of something unmentionable she opened a door that stood to the left of the cushion in front of her. Walking over to it she almost cried out "hallelujah" when she realized it was the object of her desires. The bathroom! After using the bathroom, Moori walked up to look at herself in the mirror and to wash her face. When she noticed something different about the hair that was usually sticking up in random places and usually rather knotty, it was just as it normally is and hanging down to her waistline like before. Picking out a piece nearest to her face she examined it and found it to be not her usual brown but a deep midnight black color. Choking on a gulp of air Moori stared at herself in horror and disbelief. Her hair was that inherited from her father the real thing that tied him to her.

Tears of frustration rained down her pale face. Moori looked up and wanted to scream more then she already did not only was her hair black but her eyes were not too. Not their usual blue but black as well with hints of red around the edges as well as orange and yellow. Her eyes were the connection between her mother and her even her naturally pale skin was gone, replaced by a deadly white pale looking color.

Moori's fists tightened in anger. Jiro did something to her when he bit her and she wanted to know what the hell what was. Turning around and storming out of the bathroom she returned to the small room to search for something to wear. Looking down at herself though she decided that what she was wearing was fine for now. That's when an absolutely evil idea popped into her head. Taking another bag down that was not at all familiar to her and opening it up she dumped the piles of clothes onto the floor and spread them out everywhere.

Noticing a bar hanging up on the wall probably to hold clothes, made Moori grin more. Grabbing onto she grabbed as hard as she could, pulling it off of the piece it was mounted onto. Throwing it into the bathroom she heard something shatter was was given a tremendous idea. Going over to the other bar mounted onto the wall opposite where the other one once sat, she pulled that off too and went into the bathroom and swung it against the mirror shattering it into many shards to lay on the ground in a pile. Smiling at her handiwork she picked up the bar again and swung it into the shower door causing it to place a giant crack in it. Returning to the other room she noticed the cushioned seat/bed in her way. Picking up the light chair she threw it against the wall breaking the wood against it, then picking it up she threw it against the window completely demolishing it as she watched the chair roll down a hill aways from the train.

"Wait a minute...What the hell am I doing on a train? Where is this damn bastard taking me?" Moori muttered to herself. Before turning around and exiting the door into the main hallway.

* * *

Jiro sat calmly in the dining car staring out the window as the scenery flew by. He knew that Moori had destroyed the other car he had set as hers. He himself had seen the sofa go flying past the window. Thankfully however he had stashed her things and some other important things in another bunk for her. Picking up his cup of tea he sipped a bit of it and placed it back down on a china plate decorated with light blue flowers. 

"Would you like some more Mr. Sanders?" A young waiter asked while walking by his table. Mr. Sanders? Ah yes that's what his alias was this time. Smiling he politely turned him down and continued to wait for the young girl to find him. He could feel her aura coming closer with each step that she took. Finally the door flew open and inside stepped his young charge. His smile immediately turned into a smirk as he noticed that the changes had taken place.

Looking around the room Jiro noticed that Moori finally spotted him and stomped her way over to his table. Fire was burning in her eyes and where as a normal sane person would find this quite frightening Jiro found it quite amusing. Silently he wondered how this was going to turn out.

* * *

Moori stopped right in front of Jiro's table, and quickly assessed his position. He was dressed in a business suit quite different from the other clothes he was wearing at the temple. His hair was slicked back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were covered by blue contacts to hide his amber pupils from wandering eyes. He was lounged in the chair like he owned the entire train. 

"How are you this fine morning my young sweetling?" Jiro asked her a glint in his eyes. Moori just narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"How do you think I am? You kidnapped me from my mother and tried to kill me with some strange gas." Moori murmured not wanting to cause a scene.

"I think your perfectly alright. In fact alright enough to destroy a whole room and bathroom by yourself, no weapons involved."

"Don't you ever shut up? Why am I even asking you that? Of course you don't."

"Why don't you sit?" Jiro asked her while staring into her eyes his now shining a bright amber despite the contacts. Moori felt her body move and yet she was not the one compelling it too. Pushing with all of her strength she made herself stand up straighter even though the rest of her body wanted her to sit in the chair across from Jiro.

"What the hell are you doing to me?!" Moori screamed not caring if anyone was in the dining car anymore, however with a quick glance over her shoulder told her that he had planned this. The dining car was vacant except for the two of them and a waiter with headphones on clearing tables, there's no way he could of heard her.

Looking back at Jiro, she saw that his eyes were shining more brightly then ever before. That's when she realized she was making a huge mistake by looking him in the eye, she felt her body moving down into the chair and this time there was nothing she could do about it. "Seriously, what are you doing to me?" Moori asked her voice filled with serious worry.

"I am merely making you sit down so you will listen to me instead of getting mad again for no apparent reason." Moori looked at Jiro and realized that for once he too, was being an epitome of seriousness. Nodding her head she let him have control and was seated comfortably into the chair across from him. Once he had accomplished his task Moori felt his hold over her diminish and was once again happy to have control back over her own body.

"Alright get on with it."

"Fine I will." Jiro replied while reaching over to his left onto the seat beside him. Pulling out a briefcase he reached inside and grabbed some files. Laying them down in a neat pile in front of him he picked up the first one and opened it up. Inside was a picture of some ancient scripture much like the one at the previous temple but much different. It seemed a bit older and worn out. There were also some documents of a legend entitled, Tragedy of the Mortal Goddess. Moori cocked her head to the side a bit and glanced at the paper again. "Tragedy of the Mortal Goddess?" She read allowed and watched Jiro nod his head. "Minding explaining it? This inquiring mind would like to know what this has to do with me or anything for that matter."

"Just be quiet and let me explain would you? About 8,000 years ago a young girl was born. Half human, half goddess. This child's life was condemned from birth. Her mortal mother was killed in birth, not by natural causes but by murder. Her own sister killed her. Then the child's aunt and a friend of the aunt tried to take the child over to the forces of evil and before you say anything yes the forces of evil. The child only got away thanks to the help of the doctor who had helped her into the world. He took refuge in the forest of the Goddess Tregalia, the child's aunt. She informed the doctor of who the girl was and what to name her. She also told him to take her home and raise her like he would a granddaughter and then on the day of her 16th birthday a messenger would come and take her to begin her training in the art of magic. The Doctor agreed and took her home and then on her 16th birthday, the Goddess was indeed true to her word. A messenger appeared and took the child away to a school to train. The child's name was Validus, and soon Validus grew from a mere girl to a powerful women who learned to be a mage. At the ripe age of 22 she fell in love with her training partner. But the love was not to last. Her lover soon turned to the dark side to save her from her pre-determined Fate. He failed and grew colder almost forgetting their love all together. Validus gave up her right to live out the rest of her life and fell into a coma, she was placed into a hidden temples in the mountains of her father's land. She was awoken by her master about two thousand years later. When Validus arose she was no mere mage anymore but a goddess. She fought against her love and lost in the last few minutes of battle. Severely wounding the darkness and herself in turn she fell to her knees and gave up her life." Jiro finished by closing his eyes.

"This is important because...." Moori whispered afraid to break the moment they were having in the dining car.

"Every member of our society for generations has heard this tale and remembered it. It would be wise to do the same it may come in handy one day."

Moori nodded her head in recognition and looked down at the other folders that laid in front of him. "What's the rest of that stuff?"

"Our targets I guess you could say." Grabbing a yellow folder he set it out in front of her and opened it. Inside lay a picture of a young girl. She seemed to be glaring into the camera unintentionally like she did not realize it was there. Her long blonde hair was swept up into a messy ponytail. Moori glanced harder at the picture and noticed little blue tendrils mixed in with the blonde. That's when Moori noticed that the girl also had purple eyes like Jiro's but not as bright.

Moori opened her mouth but Jiro answered her before she could ask any questions. "This is Suri, she is 15 years old in mortal years and 324 in demon..."

"Demon?"

"Yes I know what your thinking. No demons are not the beings from hell that many people have become accustomed to. No they are but beings that are not human. Demons come in all shapes and sizes, some look horrific while others look human with minor differences. Demons also have the power over elements, some brute force, others resemble animals. I am a snake demon. The attack I used on you before let your body be mine to control but the only reason I was able to do that is because you were staring into my eyes. If you would have looked away I would have not been able to do what I did. Now lets continue. "

Jiro smiled at her nod and began to continue his telling about Suri. " She is a storm demon, very strong in fact. Suri has a quick temper but is fiercly loyal, however you have to earn that loyalty first. Currently right now she is living in Las Vegas, Nevada. It will be quite difficult to capture her since one of her main powers is that of lightning, with all of those lights around her power will be higher then imaginable. Okay moving on."

With that Jiro withdrew a green folder from the pile and laid it out onto the table, a picture of a boy roughly around Moori's age fell out. His hair was red and his eyes were green and he was actually smiling for the camera. 'Quite a looker.' Moori thought with a slight blush on her face she hadn't meant to that thought to pop up. "Ah, I see you've noticed his looks, hmm? Join the fan club if you really want to but I doubt you do once you learn who he is. His name is Suiichi Minamino, or Youko Kurama in his demon form. Youko Kurama was a legendary thief where I came from but after being hurt he transferred himself into a human body thus came forth Suiichi Minamino. Now he works with another ex-thief and two detectives to solve cases involving demons. He will be hard to target and capture especially is his friends manage to hear and interfere. We cannot let that happen, I told you before we don't have much time."

Closing his file Jiro took out a new one. This one was a brown colored one. This one despite the rest had a few markings on it that looked to be like blood. Moori ignored it however and took it from Jiro and opened it. This one had yet another picture in it and it revealed to be a boy wearing a black jacket and looking straight toward where the camera had been pointed at the time. He was not scowling nor smiling merely just assessing his surroundings. Moori sighed and pulled out another piece of paper that revealed that this boy was a street fighter for a local New York Gang in the lower slums of the city. He was in fact the leader. "He's a demon as well," Jiro said breaking her thoughts and slightly startling her. "An earth demon." Moori nodded her understanding and laid down the folder on the table.

The next folder was a light blue colored one inside was a picture of a girl in a bathing suit. Her hair was long and a dark brown just a bit darker then Moori's was. Her eyes were brown as well as her skin. She was sitting on a beach in a bathing suit. Immediately Moori assessed that Jiro was a perv. "That is one Reilee McIntosh. She lives in Australia and is a surfer as well as the daughter to a CEO at a powerful company. She's not a demon, yet."

Moori looked up at Jiro and slightly cocked her head and stared at him questioningly. "What?" he asked while sipping his cold tea and scowling at the cup.

"I have a few questions."

"Alright, ask away."

"Why are we going after these people?"

"I cannot tell you that yet but you will find out sooner rather then later. First you have to prove yourself worthy of knowing. Second question..."

"I'm not a human am I?"

"Not anymore you aren't."

"Which type of demon am I?"

"I'm not sure of that yet. Look don't worry about anything right now. This train is headed towards the harbor where we will board a ship and sail towards a temple in the Mountains of India. There I will teach you all that I know about fighting and hopefully that will release your powers. They are hidden deep inside of you just waiting to be released. The bite mark I gave you well that changed your look to what it should resemble. You might change more I don't know yet. Oh and don't worry about the look you should resemble a human in your demon form and if you don't quite like it you can always revert back to your precious human form. Let's go and rest we have a hard time coming towards us." Jiro then reached over and picked up the ruffled folders from the white clothe covered table and put them back in his bag. Standing up he turned around and pushed in his seat. Moori followed his example as he led them both to their separate rooms to sleep.

* * *

A ripple in a small bowl of water caused the image of the train to fade from existence. A shadowed covered figure in a chair sat up straight and pushed a button. The doors to the room opened and inside walked another figure. 

"Yes, my lord?" A feminine voice rang out through the darkness.

"I want you to send out Taker." A male's voice replied back accompanied by what sounded like a shuffle of clothes.

"Anyone else sire?"

"Yes send Banshee and Bubbles with him. First taker though. He should attack Jiro and his new student. Send Banshee after the girl and Bubbles after the boy."

"Yes sir." The woman replied before turning to walk out of the room but was stopped in mid-step by her master.

"Oh yes and Needle, go watch over them and if they fail kill them and any witnesses, but do not kill our enemies. It's too early for that."

"Of course Master I will alert the others right away." Needles bowed and exited the room a small sigh escaping her body before leaving.

The dark figure lit up a smile and turned back to look at a door expectantly. The door opened and a figure entered. It was a female. She looked to be a bit older then him and she too sported a smile. She had long red hair and red eyes that shown in the darkness with a vengeance look to them. "Why are you sending them out so early?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"I do, but I want to hear you explain why."

"Fine, fine dear one. I am sending them to merely alert them that we are here as well as for some entertainment."

The red head smiled and walked up to lean on the back of his chair. "I do love some entertainment." With that said the two of them looked into the bowl of water before them to spy on their new enemies.

* * *

Jiro lay calmly on his bunk. It was night and the cabin was dark. He felt cold but was feeling to lazy to reach down and grab the blanket sprawled on top of him to cover up. He kept wondering how he was going to tell Moori everything. Turning to the side he gazed out the window and watched the scenery fly past. Egypt had always been so beautiful. 

Closing his eyes he tried again to gain some rest but the nightmares were still haunting him. The feral screams of a woman in pain as though someone were torturing her. The sounds of swords clashing and the sight of blood spilling everywhere. A bright light blinding him and then nothing. Only the arms of his master around his 7 year old body kept him in reality and refused to let him look away from the scene. It was only good for him he said that he learn what he would do in the future. Seeing everything would prepare him for that.

Opening his eyes back up he continued to stare out the window and recited a single sentence over and over again in his mind. Nemo dat quod non habet.

* * *

Moori was sitting up on the bunk the next morning. The night had been pretty normal, no weird dreams or anything. She fell asleep pretty quickly besides the fact she had slept until late in the afternoon the day before she was still tired. Now however her back was resting against the wall so her feet hung off the side of the bunk at the base of her ankles. A book was laying on her lap wide open as her eyes sped through it. Her laptop, which she had found in one of her numerous bags, was resting on a nearby table, blinking that it had a new message for her. A loud beep alerted her for the fifth time that it had yet to be opened. Groaning in annoyance, Moori nearly fell off the bed just trying to climb off gracefully. Walking casually over to it she sat down in the nearest chair and typed in her password. 

The email was from an unrecognizable email address was clearly read the words Amara Reynolds Sighing she opened it up and quickly scanned it. Thus is the letter

Hello,

I bet you're wondering who's emailing you, since the address will be quite unrecognizable. Sorry for the inconvience, but I cannot give away that information. Not at this moment, at least. Just call me Kat. Let's get straight, to the point before you get interrupted when reading this.

In the next few months, you will be experiencing some of the most terrifying, yet most enjoyable times of your life. But beware, the scarab in the desert waits in hiding. Always watch your back, and never doubt yourself. Remember everything will turn out good in the end; especially if you follow your instincts.

Sorry to cut this so short but I am running low on time as are you. Enjoy India hope to email you again.

**_Kat_**

Moori stared in disbelief at the screen. She was going to India? Moori shook her head managing to clear it at the same time. India questions could wait until later right now she was going to run a scan and see if anyone knew the email this came from. Signing into her usual message board, she posted the email address asking anyone if they've ever heard of them and signed off.

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi, the current Spirit Detective for the human world strode defiantly through the halls to Koenma's office. Pushing open the double doors he entered to find the office in an array of papers and ogres running here and there with scared looks on their faces. Looking to his right he spotted Kurama sitting in a chair next to a stacked bookcase he seemed to be in deep thought and paid no attention to the ogres running past him. His right hand was supporting his head and was leaning on the arm of the chair. "Kurama..." he called out a bit loudly, figuring surely the fox thief heard him. 

Yusuke walked up and ran his hand in front of Kurama's face. "Are you okay?" Yusuke asking this caused Kurama to jump out of the chair and spin around as though he were expecting an army of rapid chipmunks to attack him with bazookas.

"Please Yusuke can you refrain from doing that."

"Doing what exactly?"

"Sneaking up behind me."

"I didn't sneak up on you. I even called out your name. I figured you would of known I was coming down the hall I was exactly quiet. Man, are you ever out of it."

"I am sorry Yusuke. Things have just come up. I've been having many weird dreams. But they do not seem as if they are dreams but memories, suppressed memories. I even feel guilty for forgetting them."

"What kind of dreams are they?"

"Its very hard to explain. It involves me and a few other shadowed people running through out a forest. A fire is burning behind us and screams of pain are heard coming back from the flames. I look behind me and realize it is a village on flames, a village I have the urge to protect."

"What happens next?"

"Nothing. All I remember from the dream is being slashed on my chest with a sword and blacking out and then I wake up."

"Weird. Well moving on, what the hell is going on around here?"

"Oh this chaos? Koenma decided to do a bit on spring cleaning on Enma's commands."

"You mean Koenma decided the ogres should clean up around here on Enma's commands."

"Yes I suppose so. " Kurama said while shaking his head and looking around.

Yusuke followed his glance and then turned back to him. "So where is the toddler anyway?"

"Koenma has been locked up in the library all day. I went to go and speak with him and the ones guarding the doors told me he specifically ordered them not to disturb him. Not even for you Yusuke."

"What could the damn toddler be looking up in there that is so goddamned important?" Yusuke muttered under his breath and leaned against the wall. Reaching into his coat pocket he withdrew a stick of gum and offered half of it to Kurama. Shaking his head in a no fashion, Kurama made a movement indicating that Yusuke himself should eat it.

"I have no idea but it must be something of the utmost importance."

Yusuke scoffed, "He's probably in there looking at porno magazines."

"Yusuke!" Kurama exclaimed a bit surprised that he would say that about his superior. Then again, he thought, this is Yusuke we're talking about.

"So now what?"

"I guess we wait." Kurama muttered back and leaned back into his seat again to continue to find what those dreams could mean in this vast memories. Yusuke sighed heavily and sat down on the floor while glancing at his watch...he was supposed to meet Keiko a half an hour ago.

* * *

Reilee McIntosh awoke one bright and sunny morning, to a blaring alarm clock. The alarm clock she wished was alive so she could murder. It was a Monday, 5:35 a.m. and she did not want to go to school. Rolling out of bed, quite literally, she landed on her hands and knees. Her dark hair hung down in her face, her eyes were partly open, and she was still semi-sleeping. Looking down she considered her options. If she laid back down she would get some more sleep until her mom yelled at her for not moving but then again she would get marks on her face and have to get rid of them before school. 

Reilee didn't even get a chance to make a decision instead she felt her arms give way and her body plunge onto the carpet covered floor. In a couple of seconds, she was drifting in a world of inky blackness with visions of one particular painting flooding her thoughts. The sound of her mother's voice awoke her from her pleasant dream. Sighing Reilee rolled onto her back, sat up, and pulled herself up to her feet. Walking over to her bathroom she picked up her tooth brush and put some sort of a minty concotion onto it. Then Reilee proceeded to brush her teeth in a very lazy fashion.

Finishing up she made her way over to her closet and pulled out her uniform. Looking it over she grinned to herself and threw it over her shoulder onto the bed and pulled a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt; and instead of putting on her loafers she pulled on a pair of ragged tennis shoes. Walking over to her vanity she picked up her brush and began to comb through her hair making it semi-presentable. Reaching down she grabbed her bookbag and raced out of the room after realizing she was indeed late.

Running up the basement stairs, in sets of three steps each time, she found herself in the kitchen with a very tempermental mother staring at her like she had broken a million laws. "Uh, good morning Ma." Reilee said while smiling sheepishly.

"Good morning? REILEE!!!! We are late!!! Let's go." Her mother said while grabbing her bag and exiting the house to get into the car. Reilee just sort of gave herself a funny look and followed her mother out into the car. Climbing inside she grabbed her seat belt and leaned over to buckle up when she realized her mother was staring at her funny. "What?" Reilee asked a bit suspicious. "What exactly are you wearing? Where is your uniform and what happened to it?" Mrs. McIntosh eyes narrowed. "Well.......um....Ma....You see.......It sort of is....well.....uh..." Reilee managed to stutter out. "Nevermind I don't want to know. If you get in trouble though that's none of my concern. Let's just go." she said while putting the keys in the ignition.

* * *

Yes there you guys go!! Another chapter, I hope you liked it. GUESS WHAT!!! I met my goal of 10 pages. That's right go me!!! Anyway I tried to do a lot in this chapter and actually changed my original idea for the chapter. Most of the things I guess will have to go in the next chapter. 

Anyway are you happy Sango?? Now you get to see your beloved Kurama.

I hope everyone reads and review, that would make me so happy. Well JA NE!!


End file.
